Cosas redondas
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO; GENDERBEND]. Y definitivamente nadie volvería a jugar un juego como ese si estaban Mary o Shinigami cerca.


**Nombre del one-shot:** Cosas redondas.

 **Personajes:** [Fem] Leonardo Hamato, [Fem] Rafael Hamato, [Fem] Donatello Hamato, [Fem] Miguel Ángel Hamato, [Fem] Casey Jones, [Male] Karai Oroku/Miwa Hamato, [Male] Mona Lisa/Y'githgba, [Male] Abril O'Neil, [Male] Renet Tilley, [Male] Shinigami.

 **Pairing:** No específicado (?).

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos-Genderbend. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nickelodeon. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Genderbend [Cambio de género]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y poco románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo.

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Categoría:** Comedia, Familiar, Amistad.

 **Total de palabras:** 1540.

 **Nota:** Tengo que dejar de ver tanto Hentai xD me consume el alma :v

Les juro que está idea se me vino de la nada, y fue justo cuando pasaba cerca del comedor. Cuando me imaginé estas escenas me reí como desquiciada y todos me miraron con cara de "ya le entró el diablo otra vez" x'D

En fin, les dejo que lean. Si hay fallas avísenme que todo lo estoy escribiendo desde celular y es agotador ;.;

* * *

 **Summary:** Y definitivamente nadie volvería a jugar un juego como ese si estaban Mary o Shinigami cerca.

* * *

 ** _Cosas redondas_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Dentro del hogar Hamato se hallaban las cuatro hermanas en su sala, siendo acompañadas por sus amigos Julio y Cassie; y sus aliados Kai y Shinigami; René también había llegado para "pasar el tiempo" ya que estaba en algo así como unas vacaciones; y Manuel quería estar cerca de su pareja. Así que ahí estaban todos los integrantes y amigos del clan Hamato... aburridos.

Lea le cambiaba al canal del televisor; Rafa estaba abrazada a Manu murmurando algunas cosas como que el mundo era absurdo, y este otro asentía sin entenderle; Dona se encontraba leyendo un libro que ya había leído treinta veces; Mary jugaba aburrida con la pantalla animada de su teléfono; Julio estaba acostado pensando y tratando de no quedarse dormido; Cassie hacia un desastre con su cabello y un tenedor; Kai y Shinigami se empujaban de vez en cuando jugando a ver quién resistía más, pero ya había pasado media hora así que el juego también era aburrido; René simplemente los observaba a todos.

—¡Ya está bueno! —Exclama de pronto Donatella cerrando su libro de golpe. Todos se le quedan mirando y entonces Kai gruñe mientras le pasa algo de dinero a su compañero ninja (ambos habían apostado quien sería el que se hartara de estar tan callado). La castaña suspiró y sonrió como ángel, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado o ella no hubiera gritado de la nada como idiota—. ¿Y si jugamos a algo para pasar el rato?

—Yo lo acepto. —Afirma Leonarda levantando una mano. Pronto todos los demás le siguen.

—¡Bien! Conozco un juego bastante entretenido.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que todos se encuentran en medio del lugar sentados en el suelo formando un círculo.

—¿Vamos a invocar al diablo? —pregunta de pronto Rafa notando la posición.

—No —niega seca la científica y Cassie borra la sonrisa que se le había aparecido en el rostro—. El juego es simple. Elegimos una forma geométrica y cada uno debe nombrar una cosa que tenga esa forma.

—Suena aburrido. —Reprocha Shinigami y a su lado Kai le da un codazo. Dona ignora olímpicamente ese comentario.

—Bien. Empezaré yo diciendo una forma —se ofrece la anfitriona del juego—. Triángulo.

—¡Nachos! —exclama rápidamente Mary. Dona asiente.

—Una pirámide. —Nombra Lea. La científica vuelve a asentir.

—Un prisma. —Habla Julio algo indeciso. Dona vuelve a asentir.

—Un portal Kraang. —Nombra con desdén Rafaela. Vuelve a asentir.

—¡Un Illuminati! —exclama Cassie. Dona la mira raro.

—Eso no es un objeto.

—Es lo mismo. Es un triángulo.

—Un traje de baño. —Continúa Shinigami y vuelve a recibir un codazo. La científica asiente no muy convencida.

—La letra A del cartel de la farmacia. —Nombra Kai, y nuevamente Dona asiente sin convencerse del todo.

—Un botón de autodestrucción. —Habla Manu tranquilamente a lo que todos le miran raro, pero él ni se inmuta. La ojirubí lo deja pasar y asiente.

—Una púa para guitarra. —Termina René algo dudoso, pero Donatella asiente con una sonrisa.

—Un Dorito. —Termina finalmente la castaña.

—Yo dije eso. —Reclama Mary.

—No, tú dijiste Nacho. Es diferente.

—Jum. —La menor hace un puchero y cruza sus brazos en señal de enojo.

—Bien. Ahora... Redondo. —Continúa y vuelve al juego ignorando a su hermanita.

—Un anillo. —Dice Lea. Dona asiente.

—Una lupa. —Afirma Julio. Vuelve a asentir.

—Un vaso. —Nombra Rafa.

—Eso es cilíndrico. —Corrige la científica.

—Es lo mismo.

—Las pupilas. —Alega rápidamente René. Dona asiente.

—Los pechos. —Dice de pronto Mary, y todos se callan.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

El ambiente se vuelve realmente tenso.

Finalmente Donatella se aclara la garganta y sonríe nerviosa hacia su hermana rubia.

—Mary, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? —inquiere la castaña ansiosamente.

—Dije que los pechos.

Todas las chicas se sonrojan de golpe, menos María Ángela que sigue con su expresión inocente y sus ojos puros.

—M-Mary, eso no... —intenta explicar Lea pero es ella quien más roja está al encontrarse justo al lado de Kai.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta dulcemente la menor, mirando curiosa a sus hermanas—. ¿Acaso los pechos no son redondos? —interroga tranquilamente y es cuando logra ruborizar a todos los chicos.

—D-detente... Mary... —pide la Hamato pelirroja hecha una acuarela en tonos carmesíes.

—Pues los míos son redondos. —Afirma ignorando a Rafa y levantando su blusa mostrando su sostén naranja con dibujitos de pizza.

Siendo Shinigami y René quienes estaban uno a cada lado de la rubia son quienes tienen la imagen bastante cerca. Enseguida el rubio se tira para atrás y se cubre el rostro completo mientras éste a su vez se llena de rojo intenso; y por otro lado el pelinegro solo observa mientras una sonrisa curva sus labios y su nariz suelta un gran chorro de sangre.

Al ver eso Lea se tira sobre su hermana a acomodarle la ropa enseguida y Kai salta sobre Shinigami para apartarlo de la rubia y estrangularlo por no apartar la mirada cuando debía hacerlo.

—No sé, Kai, como que tengo antojo de pizza. —Comenta el de ojos ámbar ignorando el hecho de que su amigo está zarandeándolo para que reaccione.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, Mary! —Se disculpa el chico del tiempo sin dignarse a mirarla a los ojos, y se mantiene cubriéndose la cara—. De veras lo siento, no era mi intención.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? —pregunta inocentemente la rubia intentando comprender el escándalo que de pronto había surgido.

—¡Muere, muere, pervertido! —exclama Kai mientras golpea contra el suave colchón del sofá la cabeza de su amigo quien sólo ríe ante el ataque que está sufriendo.

—No volveremos a jugar este juego. —Declara Donatella con la mirada en la nada.

—No, no lo haremos. —Concuerda Julio igual de monótono que la científica.

 _ **. . .**_

más tarde ya todo se había arreglado, y como ya había oscurecido los amigos fueron yéndose del lugar. Los últimos en quedarse habían sido Kai, Shinigami y René, y estos últimos ya estaban despidiéndose también de las hermanas.

—Kai —llama de pronto Shinigami que tiene un poco de algodón en la nariz en caso de que ésta siguiera sangrando. Su compañero castaño suelta un sonido que afirma que lo está oyendo. Una sonrisa malévola se forma en la cara del hechicero—. Si Mary las tiene de ese tamaño, ¿cómo las tendrá Lea?

El líder del FootClan se detiene, y segundos después un chorro de sangre brota de su nariz. No tarda mucho en enfurecer y luego perseguir con su tantō a su compañero quien sólo ríe divertido ante la expresión avergonzada del mayor.

René, que los lleva siguiendo desde algo lejos, los ve pelearse y solamente rueda los ojos. De pronto una bomba de humo estalla a un lado suyo y aparece Shinigami recostándose en su hombro amigablemente.

—Te tengo una propuesta, René —habla el ninja tranquilamente—. ¿Qué dices si hacemos un trío como María Ángela? Sería divertido, ¿no?

Enseguida el bastón del tiempo va contra Shinigami pero este lo esquiva y ríe divertido y malvado. El rubio rápidamente hace una cruz con sus manos.

—¡Aléjate, Satanás! —ordena espantado y luego de eso abre un portal y sale huyendo.

El pelinegro solamente se carcajea hasta que esquiva una estrella ninja que iba en su dirección. Pronto recuerda que Kai aún quiere matarlo y sale corriendo.

—¡La próxima vez que juguemos eso deja pensar a tu otra cabeza! —comenta el ojiámbar con sorna y vuelve a reírse.

Kai procesa esas palabras y luego de un rato su furia aumenta. Ya no le perdonaría la vida a su amigo.

Y definitivamente nadie volvería a jugar un juego como ese si estaban Mary o Shinigami cerca.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 **N/A:** Enserio necesito dejar las drogas ._.

Okno xD ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Divertido, pervertido? Ambos suenan igual así que son lo mismo (? No, no me hagan caso, llevo demasiado tiempo sin dormir :'v mi cerebro está fallando v:

Bueno, ya es hora de que me ponga a estudiar así que les dejaré esto y nos veremos la próxima semana. ¡Los quiero a todos! ¡Besos! 3 3 3

 _ **—Melody.**_


End file.
